Transcription profiling of cells are essential for many purposes. Microscopy imaging which can resolve multiple mRNAs in single cells can provide valuable information regarding transcript abundance and localization, which are important for understanding the molecular basis of cell identify and developing treatment for diseases. Therefore, there is a need for new and improved methods for profile transcripts in cells by, for example, microscopy imaging.